project_diva_desufandomcom-20200215-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f/F/Modules
— VOCALOIDs • Hatsune Miku Modules • Kagamine Rin Modules • Kagamine Len Modules • Megurine Luka Modules • KAITO Modules • MEIKO Modules — DLC Modules VOCALOIDs The gallery of modules for the VOCALOIDs. *Modules with the * symbol next to their name are DLC for ƒ, but are free in F. Hatsune Miku Modules These modules are for Hatsune Miku. PDf Miku.png|Hatsune Miku Original ProjectDivaf MikuAppend.jpg|Hatsune Miku Append ProjectDivaf Pierretta.jpg|Pierretta (Cat Food) ProjectDivaf DarkAngel.jpg|Dark Angel (Secret Police) ProjectDivaf Pansy.jpg|Pansy (Weekender Girl) ProjectDivaf SummerMemories.jpg|Summer Memories (Time Machine) ProjectDivaf Innocent.jpg|Innocent (ACUTE) ProjectDivaf Solitude.jpg|Solitude (Urbandonment) ProjectDivaf LabGirl.jpg|Lab Girl (What Do You Mean!?) ProjectDivaf VioletButterfly.jpg|Violet Butterfly (Hm? Ah, Yes.) ProjectDivaf Memoria.jpg|Memoria (World's End Umbrella) ProjectDivaf StarVocalist.jpg|Star Vocalist (Freely Tomorrow) ProjectDivaf DeepSky.jpg|Deep Sky (Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky) ProjectDivaf Emerald.jpg|Hatsune Miku Emerald (World's End Dancehall) ProjectDivaf FOnewearlStyle.jpg|FOnewearl Style (The MMORPG Addict's Anthem) ProjectDivaf KittyCape.jpg|Kitty Cape (Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!) ProjectDivaf Agitation.jpg|Agitation (Unhappy Refrain) ProjectDivaf Heartbeat.jpg|Heartbeat (Odds & Ends) ProjectDivaf DivineGoddess.jpg|Divine Goddess (God-Tier Tune) ProjectDivaf HelloGoodNight.jpg|Hello, Good Night. (Negaposi*Continues) ProjectDivaf FactoryTyrant.png|Factory Tyrant (Sadistic.Music∞Factory) ProjectDivaf RacingMiku2012.jpg|Racing Miku 2012 ProjectDivaf RibbonGirl.jpg|Ribbon Girl ProjectDivaf RunningMiku.jpg|Running Miku ProjectDivaf MikuYukata.jpg|Hatsune Miku Yukata Style ProjectDivaf PolkaDotBikini.jpg|Polka Dot Bikini (Summer Idol) ProjectDivaf Swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit ProjectDivaf Linkage.jpg|Linkage (Tell Your World)* ProjectDivaf HoneyWhip.jpg|Honey Whip (Sweet Devil)* ProjectDivaf Rin-chans1Fan.jpg|Rin-chan's #1 Fan (Rin-chan Now!)* ProjectDivaf Ichi-no-SakuraBlossom.jpg|Ichi-no-Sakura Blossom (Senbonzakura)* Kagamine Rin Modules These modules are for Kagamine Rin. PDf Rin.png|Kagamine Rin Original ProjectDivaf RinAppend.jpg|Kagamine Rin Append ProjectDivaf Melancholy.jpg|Melancholy (Melancholic) ProjectDivaf Transmitter.jpg|Transmitter (Remote Controller) ProjectDivaf Ame.jpg|Kagamine Rin Ame (Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight) ProjectDivaf SakuraMoon.jpg|Sakura Moon (Tengaku) ProjectDivaf ApprenticeMagician.jpg|Apprentice Magician ProjectDivaf TradSchool.jpg|Trad School ProjectDivaf StylishEnergyR.jpg|Stylish Energy R ProjectDivaf RinYukata.jpg|Kagamine Rin Yukata Style ProjectDivaf StripedBikini.jpg|Striped Bikini (Summer Idol) (Fire◎Flower) ProjectDivaf SchoolSwimwear.jpg|School Swimwear ProjectDivaf Scissors.jpg|Scissors (Tokyo Teddy Bear)* ProjectDivaf Ni-no-SakuraButterfly.jpg|Ni-no-Sakura Butterfly (Senbonzakura)* Ni-no-Sakura Butterfly AS (Senbonzakura)* ProjectDivaf RinFutureStyle.jpg|Kagamine Rin Future Style (Rin-chan Now!)* Kagamine Len Modules These modules are for Kagamine Len. PDf Len.png|Kagamine Len Original ProjectDivaf LenAppend.jpg|Kagamine Len Append ProjectDivaf Starmine.jpg|Starmine (Fire◎Flower) ProjectDivaf Reciever.jpg|Reciever (Remote Controller) ProjectDivaf PheonixMoon.jpg|Pheonix Moon (Kagamine HachiHachi Flower Fight) ProjectDivaf Crane.jpg|Kagamine Len Crane ProjectDivaf BadBoy.jpg|Bad Boy (Unhappy Refrain) Bad Boy AS (Unhappy Refrain) ProjectDivaf StudentCouncilOfficer.jpg|Student Council Officer ProjectDivaf StylishEnergyL.jpg|Stylish Energy L ProjectDivaf LenYukata.jpg|Kagamine Len Yukata Style ProjectDivaf Swimshorts.jpg|Swimshorts (Fire◎Flower) ProjectDivaf Trickster.jpg|Trickster (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku)* ProjectDivaf Ni-no-SakuraFanDance.jpg|Ni-no-Sakura Fan Dance (Senbonzakura)* Megurine Luka Modules These modules are for Megurine Luka. PDf Luka.png|Megurine Luka Original ProjectDivaf EternalWhite.jpg|Eternal White (DYE) ProjectDivaf Amour.jpg|Amour (ACUTE) ProjectDivaf Light&Casual.jpg|Light & Casual (Glasses) ProjectDivaf Ruby.jpg|Megurine Luka Ruby (World's End Dancehall) ProjectDivaf WoodNymph.jpg|Wood Nymph ProjectDivaf AfterSchoolMode.jpg|After School Mode ProjectDivaf QueenBee.jpg|Queen Bee ProjectDivaf LukaYukata.jpg|Megurine Luka Yukata Style ProjectDivaf ResortBikini.jpg|Resort Bikini ProjectDivaf RacingSwimsuit.jpg|Racing Swimsuit ProjectDivaf Rin-chans2Fan.jpg|Rin-chan's #2 Fan (Rin-chan Now!)* ProjectDivaf San-no-SakuraMaple.jpg|San-no-Sakura Maple (Senbonzakura)* KAITO Modules These modules are for KAITO. PDf Kaito.png|KAITO Original ProjectDivaf Guilty.jpg|Guilty (ACUTE) ProjectDivaf Requiem.jpg|Requiem (Ashes to Ashes) ProjectDivaf General.jpg|General (Unhappy Refrain) General AS (Unhappy Refrain) ProjectDivaf SchoolUniform★Parka.jpg|School Uniform★Parka ProjectDivaf Genius.jpg|Genius ProjectDivaf KaitoYukata.jpg|KAITO Yukata Style ProjectDivaf HalfTights.jpg|Half Tights ProjectDivaf Rei-no-SakuraAzureSnow.jpg|Rei-no-Sakura Azure Snow (Senbonzakura)* MEIKO Modules These modules are for MEIKO. PDf Meiko.png|MEIKO Original ProjectDivaf NoelRouge.jpg|Noel Rouge (Stay With Me) ProjectDivaf BlueCrystal.jpg|Blue Crystal (Nostalogic) ProjectDivaf BorderBreakOperator.jpg|Border Break Operator ProjectDivaf Graduate.jpg|Graduate ProjectDivaf Whistle.jpg|Whistle ProjectDivaf MeikoYukata.jpg|MEIKO Yukata Style ProjectDivaf LongPareo.jpg|Long Pareo ProjectDivaf WaterPolo.jpg|Water Polo ProjectDivaf Rei-no-SakuraCamellia.jpg|Rei-no-Sakura Camellia (Senbonzakura)* PDf Sakine.jpg|Sakine Meiko Original DLC Modules These modules are DLC. PDf Neru.jpg|Akita Neru Original PDf Haku.jpg|Yowane Haku Original PDf Teto.jpg|Kasane Teto Original ProjectDivaf SnowMiku.jpeg|Snow Miku 2013 Snow Miku 2013 AS ProjectDivaf FamilyMart.jpg|FamilyMart How To Unlock A guide for how to unlock the modules. Miku's Modules Rin's Modules Len's Modules Luka's Modules KAITO's Modules MEIKO's Modules